falconcrestfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon Crest
Falcon Crest Winery 'is a fictional Tuscany Valley winery located in the Napa Valley region outside San Francisco on the serial drama, ''Falcon Crest. Backstory Steeped in tradition and built with the blood and sweat of generations, Falcon Crest is more than a vast winery cradled in the rolling hills above San Francisco - it is the story of a family and a heritage. Approximately in 1875, Giuseppe Gioberti, an Italian gold prospector, migrates to California. He meets Tessa Lindstrom, a Swede, in San Francisco and gets married to her. Giuseppe, who is called "Joseph" in America, however, does not dig any gold, but find fertile soil in the Tuscany Valley, a settlement founded in 1824 and located north of San Francisco. He imports Italian vines to the U.S. and plants a vineyard on his newly acquired 50 acres of fine Tuscany Valley land. Inspired by lots of falcons in the area, he names his ''estate Falcon Crest. He builds up a brown limestone manor house, the Gioberti House. 'In 1883, Jasper, Joseph and Tessa's first son, is born. Purchasing several '' ''more vineyards and using his knowledge in viticulture, Joseph extends his growing fields to 554 acres within a few years. He now owns the largest vineyards '' ''in the valley and finally has a Chateau Style Winery Building and a Victorian Mansion constructed. After Joseph's death, his son Jasper is his universal heir; Jasper, who is '' ''married to Lily Travers, has two children, Angela and Jason. Jasper's marriage, however, ends up in a disaster because his wife is very unfaithful. His ambitious daughter, Angela, convinces him to dedicate his life to his business only and gets him completely ''under control. '' ''After their father's death, Falcon Crest is passed on to Angela and Jason, who have to share the estate 50:50. Angela, who lives in the Victorian Mansion, '' ''runs the business; Jason, who has been an alcoholic after his divorce, is no longer interested in business affairs and makes a bare living in the Gioberti House, which he totally neglects. '' Winery Building The Château Style Falcon Crest Winery Building with its cave into the mountain behind was built for Joseph Gioberti by Chinese workers. - The Winery's phone number is (707) 555-7823. 20.jpg 21.jpg Bottling Building The Bottling Building adjacent to the south of the Winery Building. = Cooperage The Cooperage on the Falcon Crest grounds houses additional winery facilities, wine cellars and barrel rooms. Formal Gardens The Formal Gardens on the Falcon Crest grounds are the perfect setting for the posh gala parties of the Giobertis and Channings. Stables There are stables with a nearby lake on the Falcon Crest grounds. Subsidiaries *Webster Wine & Storage (acquired in 1984) *McKay's Vineyards *Whitaker Vineyards *Karl Beck Vineyards *Short Vineyards (acquired through the Tuscany Land Co.) *Buckman Vineyards (acquired through the Tuscany Land Co.) *Brandon Tame Vineyards (acquired through the Tuscany Land Co.) Wines *1978 Cabernet Sauvignon Owners throughout the years *Angela Channing (originally, 50% owner; later, 90% and one-third owner; and finally, 100% owner) *Jason Gioberti (originally, 50% owner; later, owned 50 acres) *Chase Gioberti (originally, owned 50 acres; later, 50% later, one-third owner) *Richard Channing (One-third owner) *Francesca Gioberti (One-third owner) *Cassandra Wilder (Two-third owner) Employees *Julia Cumson (Winemaker) *Phillip Erikson (Legal Counsel) *Gus Nunoz (Foreman) *Cesar Ortega (Winery Foreman) *Fred Tanner (Comptroller) *Greg Reardon (Legal Counsel) Category:Wineries